Slab the Immovable
:For the block in Minecraft, see Slab (Block). Slab the Immovable, more commonly referred to as Slab, is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode that appears in "A Journey's End?". He is voiced by Christopher Duncan. Overview Appearance Slab has a muscular 2.5 block build. He wears black and white armor with spikes and a horned helmet. He also wears black war-gloves. Personality Slab, being the head of the gladiators, likes being in-charge and does not like being pushed around, or being told what to do. However, he is shown to be grateful, and appreciates Jesse if he/she shows him appropriate respect. Death Killed by: *Mevia (Indirectly) *TNT When fighting against Hadrian and Mevia, Slab will push Jesse out of the way of the TNT and then sacrifice himself on top of the TNT. However, this is only if Jesse listens to Slab on the way to Hadrian's Palace and doesn't insult the Gladiators during "The Walls." He then later respawns. Quotes Trivia *Slab's Armor appears to be similar to the armor of Dragonborn from the trailer of Skyrim. *If Jesse chooses to follow Slab on the way to Hadrian's Palace and not to insult him in the field of "The Walls," he will help Jesse during his fight against Hadrian and Mevia by sacrificing himself on a block of TNT which would kill Jesse instead. **Later, during the conclusion of the Episode, he will also give Lukas's Journal back to him. Lukas will ask Jesse to add a conclusion to his journal later in the Order Hall, and Jesse can decide if Lukas' journal can be displayed as a treasure in the Hall. *Slab's nickname, "The Immovable," may possibly be attributed to the fact that Pistons in Minecraft cannot move Slabs in certain directions. *Slab's appearance is very similar to Gabriel and TNT Dustin, however, he has a bigger build. *Slab the Immovable, alongside Axel, Reuben (Human), Facemeat, Clutch, Emily, Capital T, Rodrigo, other Gladiators, and other bodyguards have 2.5 block builds in Minecraft: Story Mode. *"Immovable" was spelled as "Immov''e''able" twice in the subtitles of Episode 8. "Immovable" and "immoveable" are interchangeable in the English grammar. *One thing that breaks Minecraft's logic is that when Lukas and Petra/Ivor "die," Slab throws TNT at Jesse and the TNT destroys the Obsidian. This cannot happen in normal Minecraft. Gallery Mcsm ep8 gladiator selfdoubt.jpg|Slab, Facemeat, Clutch, and Beefy Dude thinking if they should fight with Jesse. Mcsm ep8 slab-the-gradiator without helmet.png|Respawned Slab without his helmet and shoulder-pads. (Determinant) SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting Slab and Clutch. Mcsm ep8 Slab1.jpg|Slab talking to Jesse. Hit Slab.png|Injured Slab. Slab and Jesse walking to Hadrian's palace.jpeg|Slab and Jesse walking to Hadrian's Palace. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Slab pulling Jesse away from his friends. Mcsm ep8 SlabholdingDiamondSword.jpg|Slab about to fight Jesse in Gladiator Junction. Mcsm ep8 slab owata-pose.png|Slab telling Jesse that he is immovable. (Determinant) Mcsm ep8 slab uhhuhh.png|Slab confused on what to do at "The Walls." Category:Male Characters Category:Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Games Category:Griefers Category:Respawned Characters Category:Warriors Category:Unknown Characters Category:Characters With 2.5 Block Builds Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Former Antagonists